That girl, her green hair
by Natsuyoshi
Summary: Takamina, perempuan berambut hijau, dan bertubuh mungil, penyakitnya yang membuat tubuhnya lemah mengharuskan dia pergi ke desa yang masih bersih dan sejuk agar keadaannya membaik. Disana ia pergi ke sekolah wanita dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar, siapakah orang itu?


That girl, her green hair

AU, yuukomina

Summary ::

Takamina, perempuan berambut hijau, dan bertubuh mungil, penyakitnya yang membuat tubuhnya lemah mengharuskan dia pergi ke desa yang masih bersih dan sejuk agar keadaannya membaik. Disana ia pergi ke sekolah wanita dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar, siapakah orang itu?

::::1

Di suatu desa yang terpencil, terlihat seorang gadis dan kakaknya sedang berjalan. Gadis berambut hijau itu merapikan jaketnya dan mengeratkan syal di lehernya agar ia terlindung dari dingin, perawakannya yang mungil membuat dirinya semakin imut di balut dengan pakaian yang terlihat lembut itu.

"Kakak, apa kita sudah sampai di rumah nenek?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi, apa kau kedinginan? Biar kupakaikan jaketku." Sang kakak kemudian memakaikan jaketnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Rumah kayu yang walaupun kecil tapi terlihat nyaman.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju rumah itu, dan mengetuk pintu.

Terlihatlah sang nenek dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Mii-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, tapi kamu masih kecil begini," ucapnya bercanda.

"Nenek! Aku ini sudah umur 15 tahun, oke! Salahkan tinggi badanku yang tidak bertambah." Takamina menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudah, sudah kita masuk ke dalam dulu, yuk, disini dingin," kata Nenek, dan mempersilakan kakak beradik itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Takamina memperhatikan sekeliling rumah neneknya yang terlihat antik, ia melihat foto lama berteger di setiap dindingnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto keluarganya saat Takamina masih kecil.

"Benar-benar nostalgia, ya," ucap kakaknya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Takamina hanya diam sambil tersenyum memandangi kedua orangtuanya.

"Andai saja… papa dan mama masih disini," bisiknya pelan. Setelah itu ia meletakan kembali figura itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu berlapiskan warna biru tua yang agak lusuh. Didalamnya terdapat satu buah kasur berwarna biru muda, lemari kayu, meja belajar lengkap dengan kursinya, juga sebuah kulkas mini dan penghangat ruangan.

'nyaman' pikirnya. Ia segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menyalakan penghangan ruangan.

**Takamina POV**

Aku membuka buku diary-ku yang kubawa dari rumahku yang dulu ada di Tokyo. Membaca kalimat per kalimat yang membuat hatiku semakin rindu dengan sekolah lamaku.

'Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku ya? Hah… andai saja tubuhku tidak selemah ini…' pikirku.

Aku dipindahkan kedesa ini karena keadaan tubuhku yang semakin lemah beberapa bulan ini. Aku disuruh oleh bibiku yang merawatku di Tokyo untuk terapi, mungkin dapat menyembuhkan penyakitku. Walaupun penyakitku tidak parah, tetapi semua itu mengganggu aktifitasku sebagai seorang pelajar.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku segera membukakan pintu, dan terlihat seseorang disana.

"Takamina, ini Yuuko, dia akan menjadi temar sekamarmu mulai saat ini," kata nenek.

Aku memandang anak yang berada di hadapanku ini, rambutnya yang dikuncir rapi berwarna cokelat, manis sekali. Tanpa sadar aku memegang dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

Yuuko menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku, aku pun dengan ragu dan muka bersemu, menyambut tangannya.

"Aku Yuko, biasanya dipanggil Yuuko," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"A-aku Takamina, salam kenal Yuko-san." Aku melepas tanganku dari jabatan tangannya ragu-ragu.

"Jangan panggil aku Yuko~ kaku sekali, kamu bisa memanggilku Yuuko, oke?" aku mengangguk setuju. Lalu ia memasuki kamar.

"AH~ Nenek, kasurnya cuma satu? Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang lucu sekali.

"Hahaha, kalian ini kan perempuan, tidurlah berdua," jawab nenek dengan santai dan berjalan pergi. Akupun langsung merasa seluruh wajahku panas. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini tidak normal, aku harusnya bersikap biasa saja. Oke, aku harus lebih santai lagi.

Mungkin ini karena aku jarang bertemu dengan temanku beberapa bulan ini karena sakit. Aku jadi canggung menghadapi orang baru. Ya, pasti begitu.

**End of Takamina POV**

::::2

"Yuuko-san, jadi kamu juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam kotatsu menghangatkan badan sambil minum teh serta menyantap kue oleh-oleh dari Takamina.

"Yap, tenang saja, kau bisa tanya padaku kalau kesulitan, lagipula itu sekolah wanita kok jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," katanya sambil memakan sepotong kue.

Takamina menyeruput teh hangatnya sambil mengangguk. Ia merasa agak canggung karena mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan diluar? Mumpung saljunya bertumpuk." Yuuko segera menarik Takamina keluar dari rumah.

Mereka berdua kembali menyusuri jalan setapak, dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah nenek.

"Takamina, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuko.

Takamina mengangguk. "Aku hanya kelelahan karena berjalan sejauh itu."

"Hee?" kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu dan memegang pundak Takamina, "MAAF! Aku lupa kalau kau lemah, yaampun bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Apa kau kedinginan? Kau bisa pakai jaketku!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Yuu-…"

Begitu sadar wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sekali, perlahan kedua matanya menutup saat merasakan sensasi hangat dibibirnya.

Wajah Takamina panas, badannya lemas sekali, entah kenapa… kepalanya jadi pusing.

Saat Yuuko menjauhkan bibirnya, ia terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menatap Takamina yang sama merahnya dengan dirinya.

"Maaf…"

::::3

Suasana menjadi sangat kaku di ruang makan, hanya suara kakak dan nenek saling berbincang sedangkan Yuuko dan Takamina membisu.

"Hei~ kalian ini kenapa? Kok diam saja," kata kakaknya menggoda.

Keduanya tidak menanggapi sang kakak dan masih menatap sup buatan nenek seperti itulah hal yang paling menarik saat ini.

"A-aku selesai," Yuuko segera berdiri dan meletakan piringnya di tempat cuci. Sedangkan Takamina hanya memandang Yuuko dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Kenapa, Mii-chan? Apa kamu enggak enak badan?" tanya nenek dengan wajah khawatir. Kakaknya juga sama.

Takamina menggeleng, "Tidak, nek, aku hanya tidak nafsu makan, boleh aku pergi ke teras?"

Neneknya mengangguk. Dan Takamina berjalan ke teras.

'Kenapa, ya, tadi siang… Aku dan Yuuko-san… dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku…'

Takamina memegang bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Pipinya kembali bersemu. 'hangat.' Pikirnya.

"Hatchi!" Takamina segera kembali ke dalam rumah karena cuacanya semakin dingin.

Ia terdiam di depan pintu ruangan itu. Suasana semakin canggung membuatnya enggan untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu, dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihat Yuuko yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Ia tidak enak untuk tidur berdua, dan mencari futon di lemari tetapi tidak ketemu.

"Takamina." Jantungnya berdegup mendengar suara Yuuko memanggilnya. Ia memalingkan badan dengan perlahan.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Yuuko menepuk kasur mengisyaratkan Takamina untuk tidur disebelahnya. Dengan ragu, Takamina menaiki kasur dan tidur disamping Yuuko.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Yuuko akhirnya memutuskan kecanggungan itu, "Takamina…"

Ia membalikan diri menghadap Takamina, "Begini – tadi itu… aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk…" wajah mereka berdua kembali memerah dalam jeda itu.

"Tetapi, aku hanya merasa… kamu manis, itu saja… kalau begitu, selamat tidur."

Yuuko membalikan badannya membelakangi Takamina.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TIDUR?!" pikir Yuuko.

Sedangkan Takamina, wajahnya sangat merah, ia dapat merasakan bibirnya bergetar hangat saat Yuuko mengatakan kalau dirinya 'manis'.

Akhirnya ia tertidur setelah capek memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yuuko.

::::4

**To be continued**


End file.
